This proposal seeks financial support for travel to Copenhagen, Denmark for the purpose of negotiating with the staff of the UCLA/University of Copenhagen Joint Center for Studies of Health Programs and the Danish National Committee for Health Information relative to the possible involvement of the Health Services Research Center of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill in the Danish National Health Education Project with regard to the evaluation of the Project's impact on the health promotive behaviors of the Danish people.